Sue's place
by ThereseZ
Summary: Lucy is left to wonder what's going on when Sue suddenly moves out. Not really Lucy's POV, but she's present in every scene. It's about what she does and, on occasion, doesn't notice.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I've only seen a few episodes of Sue Thomas F. fairly recently. I remember I loved the show when it was on TV a few years back though. Anyway, if there are any inconsistencies with the show, I apologize beforehand. I'm just having some fun :)_

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch in her apartment. Alone. Again. It had been six months since Sue decided to stay in DC. She had said she stayed because she didn't want to leave her team, her friends, her family. But from that day on Lucy found herself alone in the apartment increasingly more often until three months later, when Sue had dropped her bombshell.

`Lucy, I have something to tell you,' she began.  
Lucy joined her best friend on their couch, looking at her expectantly. She noticed Sue looked a little nervous, causing her to become nervous too. Sue took a deep breath and plunged right in.  
`I'm moving.'  
`What?' Lucy exclaimed. `You're joking, right?'  
`No, I've spent the last couple of weeks looking for a place of my own and I found it.'  
Lucy was stunned. She didn't know what to think, much less say. Sue waited patiently for her friend to take in the news.  
`I thought you were staying in DC because you didn't want to leave your friends,' Lucy said sadly, when she could finally find the words. `So why are you leaving me?'  
`I'm not leaving you, Lucy,' Sue replied with a small smile. `You are one of my best friends and I'm sure we will still spend a lot of time together. I just can't continue living with you. I found a home of my own.'  
`When are you moving out?'  
Sue hesitated before answering; she didn't want to hurt her friend.  
`Saturday,' she finally replied.  
`But... that's the day after tomorrow!' Lucy cried.  
`It won't take long. I'm only taking my personal stuff and Levi's things. You can keep everything else, including the furniture in my room. I'm sure you can find another roommate to rent it to.'  
Lucy was in shock, but Sue was clearly set in her decision. All Lucy could do was accept it and offer to help, which she did.  
`I'm fine, Luce. I've already put half of my stuff in boxes, and I'll do the rest of it tomorrow.'  
`Are you sure I can't help you? I could drive some of your boxes to your new place. Do you need help with painting and picking out new furniture?' Lucy was becoming a little excited at the idea of helping her friend decorate.  
`Actually... I want to do it myself,' Sue said quickly. `I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just something I need to do.'  
Two days later Sue had moved out and Lucy was left with a fully furnished apartment, which somehow felt a whole lot emptier.

Lucy wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and settled back into the couch with a cup of tea.  
Sue had kept her promise to a certain extend. She was still spending time with her friend, though not nearly as much as Lucy had hoped. She would come over once or twice a week, and they would have dinner or watch a movie. They'd also gone shopping a few times. But to Lucy it wasn't enough. Every so often she'd ask Sue if she could come over to her place for dinner or a movie, but Sue would say she was still remodeling. Lucy was getting frustrated. She hadn't even seen Sue's new place yet, and surely it didn't take three months to fix up an apartment, even with a job as busy as Sue's.  
With renewed determination Lucy set her mug on the coffee table. Tomorrow she was going to ask to see Sue's apartment again, and this time she wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stood in the middle of the bullpen, looking around. Tara was absorbed in whatever it was she was doing on her computer. D had a meeting, and Myles and Bobby had been called out of the office a few minutes earlier. From what Lucy overheard, it had to do with the suspect in their only case. Jack was reading something at his desk; it seemed important enough for him not to sneak a glance at Sue every once in a while.  
`Luce, want to go out for lunch?' Sue asked, already standing up to grab her coat.  
Lucy really wanted to spend some time with her friend and take the opportunity to ask about her apartment, but she couldn't help trying to play matchmaker once again.  
`Are you sure you wouldn't rather have lunch with Jack?'  
Jack looked up when he heard is name and noticed both women turned to look at him.  
`Are you going out for lunch?' he asked. `Could you bring me back a tuna sandwich? I've got to finish going over the evidence. It seems our suspect was stupid enough to return to work, so his boss called us. Myles and Bobby are picking him up. I want to be ready to interrogate him and close this case.'  
Sue nodded with a smile, earning her a signed thank you from Jack.  
`All right then, where do you want to have lunch?' Lucy asked as they walked out of the bullpen, toward the elevators.

Lucy agreed to go to one of Sue's favorite lunch places, hoping it would give her a better chance at getting to see her apartment.  
`Sue, how about I come over to your place for dinner and a movie tonight?'  
Sue seemed annoyed by the question, and Lucy felt sure she was going to say no yet again.  
`Please, Sue. I would really like to see where you live now. It seems wrong that I haven't seen it yet. In fact I don't even have your address!'  
`I already have plans for this evening. I suppose I could cancel them,' Sue replied, although her tone of voice made it quite clear that she would rather not.  
`What plans?' Lucy asked. `I won't ask you to cancel them, if I think it's important.'  
`Dinner and a movie with Jack at his place,' Sue said with a slight blush.  
Lucy chuckled when she noticed that Sue would hardly meet her eyes.  
`Well, I certainly won't ask you to cancel a date with Jack,' she teased.  
`Lucy, it's not a date!' Sue exclaimed.  
`Of course not,' Lucy grinned.  
`You know that we're just friends.'  
`Yeah, you've said that before. So do you want me to come over and help you pick an outfit?'  
Just because Sue had plans with Jack that didn't mean she was going to give up on trying to see Sue's apartment.  
`Thanks, Luce, but I've got it covered.'  
Lucy sighed. She was disappointed yet again, but at the same time she was excited. Sue had a date with Jack, even if they didn't think of it as a date themselves.

On the way back to the office they stepped into a sandwich shop to get Jack's lunch. Sue was so precise when she ordered his tuna sandwich that Lucy eyed her suspiciously.  
`Oh, don't look at me like that, Lucy. Don't you think I've had lunch with Jack enough times over the past three years to know how he likes it?' Sue sighed.  
Lucy laughed at the guilty expression on Sue's face and Levi barked in apparent amusement.  
`Between you and me, Levi, I don't think she'd remember if she weren't in love with the guy,' Lucy said to the dog, who wagged his tail in agreement.  
`I saw that, Luce,' Sue said sternly.

* * *

_Author's note: Please review. It will make my day and get the creative juices flowing._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. They really did make my day and get me going, so here's a little more._

* * *

`Here you go, Jack,' Lucy said merrily, tossing him his sandwich. `Just the way you like it, thanks to Sue.'  
At that moment Myles came into the bullpen, announcing that the suspect was in the interrogation room with his lawyer and that Bobby was eagerly waiting for Jack to get started. Jack nodded, quickly devouring the sandwich. Lucy grinned when she saw him sign to Sue that it was perfect just before he walked out of the room.

Less than half an hour later an elated Bobby came charging into the bullpen, followed by a much calmer Jack.  
`Boys and girls, Sparky did it again! A full confession in record time!'  
Sue looked confused when Levi put his paw on her lap and she saw Bobby jumping around the room with his hands above his head. Lucy grinned when Jack immediately walked over to explain.  
`That was quick. What did you do?' Sue smiled.  
`Let's just say I can be very convincing when I want to make sure I have the evening off,' Jack replied with a wink.  
Lucy was distracted from Sue's reaction by D, who finally came back from his meeting.  
`What's up with Manning?' he asked, when he saw Bobby doing a happy dance with a giggling Tara.  
`Apparently our esteemed team leader had the suspect to our only case confess rather quickly, and this is his idea of celebrating,' Myles answered somewhat annoyed.  
`Congratulations, Jack,' said D, shaking the agent's hand. `Bobby's right. This calls for a celebration.'  
`What did you have in mind?' Lucy asked curiously.  
`Well... I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to see Sue's new place, whether it's finished or not.'  
Lucy turned to stare at him in surprise. She didn't notice the silent conversation Jack and Sue were having behind her back, nor did anyone else.  
`What do you say, Sue?' D asked when she looked at him.  
`All right...'  
`Really?' Lucy exclaimed. `Wait. I thought you had plans tonight.'  
`They have been postponed,' Sue said, somewhat disappointed. `So you can all come over for dinner tonight at seven.'  
`Do you mind if I bring Donna?' D asked. `The kids are sleeping over at friends tonight. I think she would enjoy coming with me.'  
`Sure, I'd like to see her. Then all I need to do is figure out what to serve for dinner,' Sue sighed.  
She looked up when Jack touched her arm.  
`I don't know about dinner,' he said, `but could you make that ice cream dessert you made when we were undercover? Please?'  
He looked at Sue with pleading eyes, but Lucy could see that she was hesitating.  
`I think she's become immune to your charm, Sparky,' Bobby laughed.  
`Trust me, Crash, you don't want her to say no,' Jack replied without taking his eyes of Sue's.  
`Okay,' she conceded, `under two conditions.'  
Jack grinned and looked at her expectantly.  
`Number one. No eating out of the dish this time,' Sue said looking at him sternly, making his grin wider. `Number two. You're going to help. And I'm not just talking dessert. I'm talking dinner, groceries, the works.'  
`Deal!'  
`Oohoo!' Bobby exclaimed. `Either this dessert is very good, or Jack is not immune to the charm of our Miss Thomas.'  
`One word, Bobby,' Jack chuckled. `Oreos.'  
`All right, mate, you've made your point,' Bobby laughed, but Lucy heard him whisper to Tara, `I guess it's a combination.'  
In the mean time Sue wrote her address on five pieces of paper.  
`I'm sure you won't need directions, being with the F.B.I. and all,' she said, handing them to Lucy, Myles, Tara, Bobby and D.  
`Hey, don't I get one?' Jack said indignantly, when she turned to him.  
`No, because you get to go with me right now.'  
`Really?'  
`Yes, you're supposed to help me with the groceries. Remember?' Sue chuckled. `Let's go, Hudson!'  
Everyone laughed as Sue stormed out of the bullpen with Levi and Jack in tow. Lucy didn't noticed the gleam of amusement in D's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm really happy so many of you are reading my story. __Sorry, Tangosalsa_, _but I'm afraid you're not going to find out how the 'shopping spree' goes; I have no intention of deviating from my idea to have Lucy present in every scene. I hope this next bit makes up for it. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

`Nice neighborhood,' Lucy said to her friends as they drove through the DC suburb.  
Bobby had picked up both her and Tara on his way to Sue's. He made another turn, drove to the end of the street and parked in front of a house.  
`Ladies, we've arrived,' he said.  
They all got out of the car and stepped onto the sidewalk, staring at the house.  
`Sue lives here?' Lucy gasped. `Are you sure you got the right place, Bobby?'  
He pointed at the two cars in the driveway.  
`That's Sue's car, and that one's Jack's, so yeah.'  
`It's huge! How can she afford it?' Tara wondered.  
`Maybe she had some money saved, or her parents are helping out,' suggested Myles, who had just pulled up and joined them.  
They stood looking at the house in awe until D and Donna arrived.  
`Are you kids just going to stand there or shall we go in?'  
They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The door was promptly opened by Jack. Lucy immediately noticed he had changed out of his suit into something much more casual.  
`You managed to go home to change, Sparky?' Bobby asked, noticing it too.  
`Yeah, Sue decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. It didn't take long to convince her that white shirts and tomato sauce are a bad combination. I told her I would make her clean it,' Jack replied with a grin. `Well, come in. I'll let Sue know you're here.'  
He walked out of the hallway, leaving the group to hang their coats.  
`Doesn't she have Levi to do that?' Donna asked innocently.  
`Yeah, but I think Sue included a night of for Levi into the deal,' Lucy replied before walking toward what she assumed was the living room.  
`Deal?' Donna asked, looking at her husband.  
D proceeded to explain what Lucy meant, revealing what Jack had agreed to to get a dessert he really liked. In the mean time Lucy was looking around the living room. She frowned as she took in the furniture. It was like Sue, she thought, but not completely. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. As the rest of the group filed in behind her, looking around curiously, Jack reappeared.  
`Sue's in the kitchen if you want to say hi,' he informed them, pointing over his shoulder. `She's putting the finishing touches on dinner.'  
Lucy immediately walked past him to greet her friend, followed closely by Tara and somewhat slower by the rest of the gang.  
`Hi Sue! Quite a place you've got here,' said Tara, while Sue was being hugged by Lucy.  
`How about a tour?' Lucy asked eagerly when she'd pulled back.  
`Maybe later, Luce. Dinner's almost ready,' Sue replied, returning to her cooking. Without looking up she said, `Could you set the table, Jack? And get everyone some drinks, please.'  
Lucy smirked at Jack, who jumped to do as he was told; Sue certainly had the guy right were she wanted him.  
`All right, what do you want to drink?' he asked. `There's wine, juice, beer...'  
`Beer?' Bobby questioned happily. `Somehow I didn't think Sue would buy beer.'  
`You can thank me later, Crash,' Jack grinned. `One of the perks of going along to do the groceries.'  
He provided everyone with their drink of choice, then continuing on to his next task. He opened a drawer to pull out a tablecloth and coasters before making his way through the crowd gathered in the kitchen. He returned moments later to collect plates and cutlery, disappearing once again toward the living room. Finally he came back to pull open a cupboard, retrieving several candlesticks, candles and a box of matches.  
`How does he know where everything is?' Tara whispered to Lucy, a little bewildered.  
Lucy shrugged. She had no clue.  
`Jack,' she said when he returned, `how do you know your way around Sue's kitchen so well?'  
`Er, I guess the layout is very similar to the one when we were undercover,' he answered before announcing that their table was ready and ushering everyone but Sue out of the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy smiled inwardly at her success in arranging the seating at the square dinner table. She'd made sure that she and Tara were on one side, followed by Donna and D. Next came Myles and Bobby, leaving the last side for Jack and Sue. During dinner Lucy saw that Jack kept surreptitiously sneaking Levi meatballs. She didn't think Sue noticed though until...  
`Jack, I think he's had enough,' Sue said before looking straight at him.  
`What?' Jack asked innocently.  
`That's the fourth meatball you've slipped Levi, and that's on top of the one Myles gave him about two minutes ago,' she said, looking at Myles.  
`I didn't think you noticed, but Jack gave him more,' Myles tried to defend himself.  
`Of course I noticed. I'm deaf, Myles, not blind, and I am with the F.B.I. It's bad enough you guys feed him pieces of donut all day.'  
Jack tapped her arm to get her attention.  
`We're sorry. It won't happen again.'  
Lucy saw Sue smile at him; clearly he was already forgiven. When Donna started speaking, Jack inclined his head so Sue would look at her.  
`Dinner was really great, Sue. I'd love to have the recipe.'  
While Sue promised she would give it to her later, Jack started clearing the table. Sue also began collecting plates, but when Jack returned from the kitchen he took them from her.  
`Jack, I can help!' she exclaimed.  
`You're forgetting about the Hudson house rule. The cook never cleans.'  
`But you cooked too.'  
`No, honey,' he replied. `You cooked. I just helped a little.'  
Lucy was stunned. Surely she'd heard that wrong. After one look around the table she was sure she hadn't.  
`Did he just call her honey?' Myles asked, leaning forward to see everyone nod.  
`Oi, Sparky, come back here!' Bobby called.  
Jack appeared in the doorway. He glanced curiously at Sue, who seemed to be rooted on the spot, before looking at the people sitting at the table.  
`Has the domestic setting got you falling into your undercover routine, mate?' Bobby asked amused.  
`No. Why?'  
`You just called Sue honey,' Lucy grinned.  
`No, I didn't... Did I?'  
Everyone nodded but Jack had turned to Sue. Lucy saw him ask her if he had, and Sue confirmed it. Next thing she knew they began signing rapidly.  
`I didn't know Jack could sign that well,' Tara whispered to Lucy. `I can't keep up! What are they saying?'  
`I see what they're saying, but it doesn't make much sense.'  
Tara looked at her expectantly, as did the rest of the group.  
`Jack was apologizing. Sue said it was her fault, because she allowed us to come over. Then Jack said he is going to talk to our supervisor tomorrow to ask for a transfer. Sue doesn't want him to, but he said that was the deal. Now they are debating who's more important to the team...'  
`They're both important,' D interjected. `Jack. Jack! Hudson!'  
Jack seemed oblivious until Levi nudged him.  
`It's OK, Jack. You can tell them.'  
`Tell us what?' Lucy demanded immediately.  
`You know?' Jack asked incredulously, looking from D to Sue and back.  
`As occasional temporary supervisor I had to know. Plus, they wanted me to keep an eye on you.'  
`You could have said something earlier. That would have saved a lot of work.'  
Jack was clearly annoyed, but D seemed to be enjoying himself.  
`What are you talking about?' Lucy demanded, a little louder this time.  
`I'm not sure where to begin,' Jack replied.  
`The beginning is always good,' Myles muttered.  
`OK...'


	6. Chapter 6

`Right before I found out Sue was staying in DC, I told her I didn't want her to go,' Jack began. `I was going to say more, but you interrupted me, Myles.'  
Lucy turned to cast an angry look at the blond agent, who had the good sense to look apologetic.  
`I wanted to finish what I started, so I asked Sue to come over to my place later. When she did, I didn't get a chance to say anything. She just started talking.'  
`I'd given myself a pep talk before I came, and I didn't want Jack to say something that would make me lose my courage,' Sue explained. `I told all of you that I decided to stay because I didn't want to leave you, and that was part of it. But the bigger part of it was Jack. I told him that the real reason I decided to stay was that I didn't want to leave him or, at least, the possibility of him.'  
Lucy clasped her hands together excitedly, which made everyone at the table laugh.  
`And then I told her that I didn't want her to go because I didn't want to lose her as a friend and the possibility of her as more than a friend,' Jack continued.  
`Please tell me you didn't leave it at that,' Lucy sighed, thinking that they probably had.  
`We went to see our supervisor the next day to discuss who of us should transfer to create the possibility of us being together,' Jack smiled.  
`But instead of arranging a transfer, he put us on probation,' Sue added. `We weren't allowed to tell anyone and the one who slipped up would be the one to get transferred.'  
`You've been dating?' Lucy squealed.  
`Wait! Is that why you know your way around Sue's kitchen, Jack?' Tara interjected. `Because she's had you over for dinner?'  
`No...' Jack replied, taking Sue's hand. `I know my way around, because it's my kitchen too. I live here.'  
Nobody seemed to believe him, except D and Donna who were enjoying themselves immensely. Lucy was just looking from Jack to Sue with her mouth open.  
`Yeah right, Sparky. So where's all your stuff?' Bobby asked.  
`That's why I wished D had said something earlier,' Jack sighed. `We spent two hours going over the place, hiding everything that might give you a clue that...'  
`Jack, you don't seriously expect us to believe that you live with Thomas,' Myles interrupted.  
`Actually,' Sue replied, looking nervously at Jack and then at the floor, `it's Hudson.'  
`Oh, you guys are good!' Tara laughed. `You really had us going there for a while. You must have had a great time coming up with all this.'  
Jack looked at his friends, the disbelief clear on their faces. He squeezed Sue's hand, making her look up.  
`It appears they don't believe us, honey.'  
`Of course we don't believe you, mate!' Bobby exclaimed. `We're the F.B.I. You wouldn't be able to get something like this past us. Like we wouldn't notice if the two of you were together, married even.'  
`Well, you didn't, and you forget that we're with the F.B.I. too,' Jack pointed out. `We know how to cover our tracks.'  
`You're serious?' Lucy asked wide-eyed.  
Instead of answering the question Jack and Sue reached behind their heads, each pulling a thin chain from beneath their clothes. They let the objects at the ends slide of the chains and slipped them onto their fingers. When they held up their hands Lucy could clearly see the wedding rings.  
`You're serious!' she shrieked. `You're married! I can't believe it! And there I was all this time trying to set you up, making sure you had lunch together in hopes that something might happen between the two of you.'  
`And I greatly appreciate all the times I could have lunch with my wife without raising suspicion,' Jack grinned.  
Moments later the whole group was surrounding the couple, hugging them, congratulating them and demanding further explanation.

* * *

_Author's note: I'm curious if this is where you all thought it was going. Let me know. I'm not done yet as I'm sure you will also be demanding further explanation :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: By popular request, here's some more. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

`You're right, Sparky. This dessert really is very good,' Bobby commented, spooning more ice cream into his mouth.  
`Bobby, be quiet!' Lucy scolded. `Ever since Sue put dessert on the table you've been talking about how great it is.'  
`Well, it is!' he exclaimed.  
`I know, but I want to hear how Jack and Sue got married, and they haven't been able to get a word in edgewise.'  
Bobby looked at her apologetically before motioning to Jack to start talking. Lucy turned to look at the couple expectantly.  
`So, here it goes,' Jack started. `Sue came over to my place a little over three months ago. She was really worried that you, Luce, were starting to get suspicious, because she'd been spending less and less time at home and more and more time with me.'  
`Jack said there were two solutions,' Sue contributed.  
`Number one was spending less time together.'  
`I didn't really like that option, so I asked what solution number two was. Jack's answer was getting down on one knee and asking me to marry him.'  
`She didn't say yes right away though,' Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
Lucy stared at Sue. The man she'd been in love with for three years proposed and she hesitated?  
`Well, that's because I was worried about work. Getting married wasn't exactly part of the deal we made.'  
`It would probably have been better if I'd mentioned right away that I already talked it over with our supervisor a week before,' Jack shrugged.  
`Ya think!' Lucy exclaimed.  
`Once he did I said yes though,' Sue quickly added to save Jack from her friend's wrath.  
`We called our parents and had them come over to DC the next Saturday for the wedding,' Jack continued.  
`It was a bit short notice, but, since they knew we were dating, it wasn't completely unexpected.'  
`On Saturday morning Sue moved all her stuff to my apartment.'  
Sue saw the sudden understanding appear on Lucy's face.  
`Yes, Luce, that's why you couldn't help me move. How was I going to explain to you that I was moving in with Jack without letting you know we were together.'  
`Anyway,' Jack cut in, `we got married in a little church we knew none of you ever go to.'  
`Jack's dad was his best man. My mom was my bridesmaid,' Sue related with a smile on her face. `My dad gave me away and Jack's mom acted as our witness.'  
`It was a very small and short wedding.'  
`Not what I imagined my wedding would be like,' Sue chuckled, `but I guess it's not about the wedding. It's about the marriage.'  
Lucy smiled at their ability to take turns in telling the story. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them do that, but now it was like second nature. As was signing while speaking, not just for Sue but for Jack too. Lucy really liked seeing their wedding rings sparkle as they spoke.  
`And when did you move here, Sparky?' Bobby wanted to know.  
`About two and a half months ago. We found this place the day after we got married.'  
`The house was already vacant. We just had to do a little painting and get furniture before moving in.'  
`I left all my furniture in my old apartment,' Jack explained. `The super accepted it as compensation for moving out without notice.'  
`Well, that certainly explains why I haven't been at your pad in months,' Bobby grinned, `and why we only went out once or twice a week in the last three months.'  
Lucy turned to look at him. If only they had talked a little, they might have figured this out weeks ago. Jack probably went out with the guys on the same nights that Sue hung out with her and, sometimes, Tara.  
`I can't believe we didn't see it,' she exclaimed. `We're supposed to be the best team in the F.B.I. and we didn't see what was happening right under our noses.'  
`The Hudsons kind of sabotaged our team from within, Luce,' Myles pointed out. `I'm just wondering if they could have pulled it of tonight, if Jack hadn't slipped up.'

* * *

_Author's note: More to come. Stay tuned!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: __Tangosalsa, __I understand you expected the team to be upset about not being invited to the wedding. I just figured they would understand and simply go from surprised to very happy for Jack and Sue, keeping the mood light. Maybe I'll do some heavy, soul-searching, emotional stuff in my next story :)  
_

* * *

`I know one way to find out,' Sue stated.  
`We'll give you a tour of the place,' Jack grinned. `Then you can see if we missed anything.'  
`There are just a few rules. You can ask me any questions you would have asked without knowledge of our being married and living here together...'  
`And no snooping around and playing the detective. Even if you were suspicious, you wouldn't just pull open closets or drawers. You would've asked Sue about it.'  
Lucy smiled to herself; they were doing it again, talking in turn like they were reading each other's minds. No wonder they worked so well together.  
`All right, I have a question,' Tara piped up. `Sue, how can you afford this place? I mean, I know I wouldn't be able to on my salary. Should I be asking for a pay raise?'  
Sue chuckled before answering, `I fell in love with this house the moment I saw it. I couldn't afford it though, but I told my dad about it. He never could say no to me, so he's been helping me out with the mortgage.'  
`Good answer,' Myles nodded approvingly. `That's one of the options I had in mind when I saw the place. We'll have to accept that as a valid explanation for the size of your humble abode.'  
`Well then, I wanna know about the furniture,' Lucy cut in. `I can't say it's what I thought you'd go for, Sue. It's not completely unlike you, but it certainly is different from what you picked out for our place.'  
`I thought that a new style would go with a new place,' Sue shrugged. `My dad helped me pick it out when he was in DC. You like?'  
`Yeah, but I'm a little hurt that he got to help and I didn't,' Lucy quipped.  
`I couldn't very well tell him no, now could I. That would have been a great way to thank him for helping me get this house,' Sue replied tongue-in-cheek.  
`Accommodating father. That accounts for the masculine touch to the furnishings,' Myles chuckled. `You trained her well, Hudson.'  
Jack's response was wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder and giving her a squeeze. Lucy didn't miss the proud and loving look in his eyes.  
`Any more questions before I show you the rest of the place?' Sue asked. `You've already seen the kitchen and the living room.'  
Everybody shook their heads, so Sue led the way through the house. Several of the rooms were empty, which she accounted for by saying that she hadn't had a chance to remodel them yet. She said she was going to turn some of them into guestrooms, so family and friends could come to stay with her. When Myles asked how she was going to afford the remodeling, her convincing answer was that her brothers and dad would be doing a lot of it. Finally she showed them the master bedroom, where everyone looked around curiously until Bobby cheered.  
`Oh Sparky, what's your shirt doing there, mate?'  
Jack frowned and looked around his best friend. He noticed the hockey shirt hanging on a chair.  
`That's not mine,' he smirked. `It's Sue's.'  
`Christmas present from Jack,' she confirmed. `Three years ago.'  
`Well, I know for a fact that Jack has a shirt just like that. I saw it the last time I was at his place, four months ago.'  
`You're right, Crash, I do have a shirt just like that,' Jack nodded with a grin. `Christmas present from Sue, three years ago.'  
Everyone laughed at Bobby, who looked stunned and disappointed that he had not found proof of Jack living in the house.  
`Why don't we have some coffee,' Sue suggested. `Then you can tell us how we did.'  
`Though I think we already know,' Jack added mischievously, winking at her.


	9. Chapter 9

After Sue and Jack had provided everyone with coffee, they waited for the verdict.  
`I can honestly say that I wouldn't have figured it out,' said Tara.  
`Me neither,' Bobby agreed, `after you explained away the shirt.'  
`Nothing that made me wonder what was going on gave me any indication that Jack lives here,' Lucy nodded.  
`I guess this is what happens when our illustrious team leader and his partner conspire,' Myles shrugged. `Your secret would have been safe if you hadn't called her honey, Jack.'  
Sue and Jack turned to look at D and Donna, who had hardly said a word during the tour.  
`I already knew about all of it before we came, but you could have fooled me,' Donna smiled.  
`I have to admit though,' D grinned, `I was supposed to tell you today that you could stop hiding it all. I was just curious to see how you would deal with this situation, wondering if you would make a mistake when in a social setting in your own home. I didn't think you'd go as far as hiding Jack's things. I'd like to see what this place looks like when you've put it all back.'  
`How about we put the place to rights on Saturday?' Jack suggested, while casting D a dark look for making them go through all the trouble.  
`And you all come back for dinner,' Sue added.  
The group started to agree to the plan, but D held up his hand.  
`I'm afraid that won't be possible,' he stated.  
Lucy frowned at him, along with Jack and Sue. Were they getting a new case that would occupy their weekend?  
`Perhaps I should tell you all about my meeting today,' said D, receiving curious looks from around the room. `I was called into the director's office today to report on the Hudsons. He and our supervisor wanted to know how they were doing. I could honestly say that if I hadn't known about them, I wouldn't have guessed.'  
He turned to Jack and Sue.  
`You proved that two people can be in a relationship, and even a marriage, without compromising a team. You kept it completely professional. As a result the director has decided to change the dating policy. Team members are now allowed to date, and marry. Only if the supervisor feels that the relationship is harmful to the team will a transfer be required.'  
`Whoo-hoo, go Sparky and Sue!' Bobby exclaimed.  
He was ready to start a party, but one look from Jack made him stop.  
`You haven't explained why we won't be able to do dinner on Saturday,' he pointed out to D.  
`Because you, Jack, and you, Sue, won't be here,' D replied, smiling at them in turn.  
`Where will they be?' Lucy asked curiously.  
Donna pulled an envelope out of her handbag and handed it to her husband, who passed it on to Jack.  
`In New York,' he said, looking at Jack and Sue, `Three weeks, all expenses paid, courtesy of the Bureau. They figured you deserve a honeymoon, since you didn't get one due to some nonsense policy. Oh, and you can take Levi with you.'  
Levi barked his happiness and Lucy grinned when Sue looked at D as though she could kiss him.  
`Don't kiss me,' he laughed, noticing it too. `Kiss your husband.'  
Sue wasted no time doing just that, oblivious to the whistles Jack was more than happy to ignore. They looked a little flustered when they came up for air and noticed everyone grinning at them.  
`All right, show's over,' D said sternly. `I think it's time we leave the lovebirds alone. We'll see you two in three weeks.'  
`What about the case? We haven't finished the paperwork,' Jack asked concerned.  
`Don't worry about it. I've got you covered,' D replied. `I'll shoot Randy if I have to.'  
With that he walked to the hallway to grab his coat. Everyone but Lucy followed suit, laughing at the prospect of seeing D take on Randy. Lucy lingered to hug her friends, promising to take care of their plants and mail when they provided her with a key. After that she joined the rest of the gang as they were going out the door, waving goodbye to the couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy sighed when the front door closed behind her. Her best friends were married. Her biggest case had come to a close.  
`What will I do for entertainment now?' she pouted.  
`I can think of another couple that could use your matchmaking skills, Luce,' D chuckled.  
`I doubt they are going to need any help, my dear,' Donna replied, inclining her head toward the street.  
Tara was leaning against Bobby's car, while he stooped to whisper something in her ear. Lucy had no idea what he said, but Tara beamed back at him.  
`Lucy, dear,' Donna regained her attention, `perhaps it's time that you do a little matchmaking for yourself instead.'  
`As far as matchmaking for Bobby and Tara goes, I'd be happy to give you a ride home, Luce,' Myles offered.  
She glanced back at the couple by the car before nodding her agreement. It would be best to leave the two of them alone, for now.  
`You guys!' she called over her shoulder. `You go ahead without me. I'm gonna catch a ride with Myles.'  
Lucy didn't even look back to see their reaction. She took the arm the blond agent offered her and allowed him to escort her to his car.  
She didn't notice Donna nudging her husband and whispering, `Now that's what I'm talking about.'  
When Myles drove out of the street, Lucy glanced at him. He had changed over the years. Since Sue joined their team, he had become less self-absorbed, friendlier, even caring. Should she give him a second chance? Would he want one? Could she continue to hide the feelings she still had for him? She thought about her best friend. Sue had taken a chance on love, though it took her three years to do it, and she had found her place in life, a home with Jack. Deep down Lucy knew what she wanted.  
`Myles...'

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I'm sorry if this story is too short for your liking. I've just started on something longer, a lot longer. It will take a lot of time though, time that I don't really have at the moment, so you're going to have to be very patient.  
_


End file.
